Son of Neptune
by daughterofcirce
Summary: Okay, this my version of the upcoming book: Son of Neptune. I really can't wait for Rick Riordian to publish it. Anyways, in this version, Percy wakes up and meets Reyna. He later finds out he has a sister and they get a quest to stop the giant Porphyrion
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

"Ouch!" I shouted, I jerked into a seating position to see someone poking me with a stick. I blinked and saw a girl with brown hair and grey eyes, who reminded me of someone.

"Who are you?" she asked, snapping me back to reality.

"Um, I'm…" I struggled to remember my name, which is weird, I don't who I was.

"Well, I'm waiting." she said, arms crossed.

"I don't know."

"What do you mean _you don't know_?"

"Look, I can't remember anything, okay."

"Fine, I buy it. Now stand up."

I stood up and saw that I was wearing a pair of jeans and an orange t-shirt with the word _'blood'_.

"How did you get here? Are you a demigod?" she asked.

"Like I said, I can't remember anything." I frowned.

"Right, follow me then."

I blinked for five times before following her.

The farther we walked, the louder I heard something like metal swords clanging.

"Hmm, you might need this back." she said without even facing me then threw a disposable ball point pen.

"Are we going to some school?"

She turned around and stared at me like I was supposed to know the answer, a look I've gotten many times before by someone, I just can't remember who. "Uncap it, hero."

I did, and three feet of celestial bronze sprang to life.

"I found it in your pocket while you were sleep." she confessed, and giggled as if remembering something funny. "And then again you talk while you sleep."

The sentence stung me, but I wasn't offended or anything, it just seems familiar.

"Well, what did I say?" I asked curiously, suddenly scared it was humiliating.

"Something like, _'Who are you? Where's Annabeth? Give me back my blue cookie! Mom!_" she said then broke into a laugh, she tripped over some twigs and I instinctively caught her. She stopped laughing. She said something like "Thanks," but I wasn't sure, I was busy thinking about what she said, _'Annabeth'_.

We finally stopped walking and stopped at a gate full of vines you can't see the inside, she pulled a vine and the black metallic gate opened and revealed a huge landscape with cabins, people wearing purple shirts, and a lot of wolves.

"Reyna!" a girl with black hair about seven years old ran toward my direction. This made me question if I was a girl, which was really scary. "Who are you?" she added as she looked straight at me.

"I… don't k-know." I stuttered as I stared into innocent, curious and identical green eyes. I really didn't know what to do, because the little girl ran to Reyna and I just put my hands on my pocket, where I placed the pen, but now, I felt a piece of crumpled paper. I took it out, I had trouble reading it because the words kept spinning, but I read it anyway.

_Percy,_

_Hey seaweed brain, I listed out your chores so you won't 'forget' about it this time:_

_Prepare cabin for inspection_

_Teach campers on the sword arena_

_Be thankful that I accepted your invitation to hang out with you tonight at Long Island shore_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Reyna snatched it out of my hands just as I was done reading it. After a few moments, she looked at me and said out loud, "You're Perseus Jackson?"

"Well, yeah, I guess so." I muttered, uncomfortable that as soon as she said it everyone started looking at me. Everyone was muttering now, even the little girl looked at me, but now with a smile, she let go of Reyna and hugged me tightly.

"Percy!" she said still hugging me. Just then, a she-wolf appeared and everyone else went quiet.

"Perseus Jackson," the she-wolf said, "My name is Lupa, the camp director, follow me, Perseus."

Lupa led me to a big silver pavilion, with Reyna and the little girl who held on my arm tightly.

We entered a room and inside were a big fancy glass table with black chairs all around it.

"Sit down," she told us. We all sat down with the little girl on my right, and Reyna and Lupa facing us. "Perseus, this is Reyna Deverell, daughter of Athena, and that is Dakota Jackson, daughter of Neptune, like you."

"I'm a demigod." I muttered then Lupa nodded. I turned to Dakota, "You're my sister?"

Dakota happily nodded the hugged me.

"How did you find Perseus, Reyna?" Lupa softly asked Reyna.

"I was walking outside camp, looking for anything that might be connected to-" she swallowed, "Jason's disappearance, then I saw an enormous wave heading towards here, then after it hit the ground, it just, evaporated, leaving _that_ lying on some rocks, and he's not even wet."

"_That_?" I asked with a raised eye brow, Reyna glared at me then Dakota spoke up, "Can I play with my big brother now?"

"Wait, little one." Lupa said. "Perseus-"

"Um, I'd rather be called Percy, ma'am." I said, and then Reyna shot a look.

"Percy, son of Neptune, we have been informed of your arrival by your sister.

"I was playing by the creek, and I saw daddy, he told me you were coming, and that your name was Perseus Jackson." continued Dakota proudly.

"Reyna, Dakota, kindly show Perseus- I mean Percy, to his cabin."

After a few minutes of walking and talking (And pretty much teasing), we finally stopped at a cabin made from blue ocean stone, inside was a bed you'll usually find on a suite, only it was ocean themed. In other words, it was amazing. But something about being here just felt wrong.

"Percy, are you okay?" Dakota asked.

"Nah, it's nothing." I answered as I helped Dakota up on her own bed and headed to mine.

"Oh, okay. Goodnight, Percy."

"Goodnight, Dakota." I said then turned off the lights.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Now, I was in a camp during night time, a little like here, but different in some ways. A blonde girl was smiling at me.

"I guess it's time to go to sleep before the harpies devour us alive." she said, looking at her surroundings, just to make sure."

Without thinking, I kissed her and said goodnight. I watched as she turned and walked away, turned around then said, "Goodnight, seaweed brain."

Then I woke up.

"Who's Annabeth?" asked Dakota as I stood up and fixed my bed. "Is she your girlfriend? Why did you kiss your pillow?"

I blushed and told her to stop asking so many questions, she stared at me then grinned.

"What?" I asked.

"I'm going to hug Annabeth when I see her, okay?"

I shook my head and smiled.

After taking a bath, I stared down at two shirts on my bed: one orange that smelled funny and the other was purple and smelled fresh with the words _Legion Camp_ printed on it.

"Something feels wrong being here, right Percy?" Dakota said while staring at the purple shirt. "I didn't tell Reyna, but I feel wrong about being here and wearing this shirt."

"Me too, I'll ask Lupa some time about this, okay?" I assured her, "Don't worry."

We went outside and were greeted by Reyna and some other campers.

"Percy, meet Gwendolyn, daughter of Venus, and this is Bobby, son of Mars." She said while gesturing to her friends. "And this is Hazel, daughter of Apollo."

Before I could even get a handshake, Bobby threw a goblet of water at me and I didn't remember doing it but I stopped it from splashing to me and just held it there in the air, I caught a glimpse of Dakota's eyes sparkle. I faced her and let loose of the water, she happily controlled it on her own and threw it back on Bobby's face.

"Freaks," Bobby muttered, then high-fived Dakota and headed towards me. He clenched his fists, I braced myself from the impact, but it never came.

Bobby stood there puzzled, then walked away muttering that I was a dolphin.

Reyna studied me, and from the look on her face, I supposed what happened wasn't normal. Gwendolyn was looking at me with a defiant eyebrow raised. She smiled, looked at Reyna, and then walked away.

"Percy Jackson," Hazel, a redhead, who reminded me of someone, said. "Nice meeting you."

"Um, you too," I answered.

She just smiled evilly and walked away.

"She seems mysterious, huh?" Reyna said.

"Yeah,"

"She's always like that, as if by looking at you she immediately knows your secret."

"Is that true?"

"Maybe, just a theory, but who knows."

I shrugged and looked around.

"Want to go sightseeing?"

"Sure," I said.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

We walked around the camp without Dakota, she was trying out archery, and when we passed there, we saw her and basically, she was good at it.

Reyna wasn't that bad at all, she showed me around and I actually understood what she was talking about, but I kept wondering about Annabeth. But then, I asked Reyna about someone's name I heard before, "Who's Jason?"

She stopped walking, "That's none of your business, Percy." She turned around to face me and I just stared back.

"Are you close friends?" I asked.

"Yeah, you can say that,"

"Have you known him for a long time?"

"Yes."

"Do you like him?"

She didn't answer, she just dragged me along and said, "Follow me, hero."

"Why do you keep calling me that?"

She faced me and said, "Would you rather be called Dolphin?"

"No,"

"Then learn to like what I call you, then."

"Why do you seem so mean to me, I'm sorry for whatever I might have done, but can you tell me?"

She stopped again, opened a luxurious looking cabin and pushed me inside and locked the door.

"Bye, Perseus!" she called out to me.

I gulped, it was really dark inside here, and I felt my way to the door, but someone grabbed my arm, and dragged me across on what I guess was a room. I felt like I was being tied up, I tried fighting back, but it was like hitting the air, I can't see a thing.

"Let me-" I tried to say 'let me go' but someone gagged me and pulled me along. If only I had some water near.

Someone covered my eyes and I heard a door open, then a girl shouted, "Hey, everyone! Reyna donated some Party favours!" one of the girls holding me said. I scanned the room to see girls in stylish purple clothes, they cheered after the girl spoke. She touched my face and squeezed it, "Hello, Perseus." she said. "Welcome to the Venus Cabin." she added while smiling then let go of my face. I didn't get it why it was called Venus, but with everyone here looking _that _beautiful, I guess it meant Aphrodite.

"Why am I here?" I mumbled through my mouth gag, but I didn't think they'll even understand what I was saying.

"Aw, aren't you so adorable." The other girl with blonde hair said. "Don't worry, we've already told the other cabins that we're having a party, so no one will try and save you now."

"What are you going to do, anyway?" I mumbled.

"Perseus," the girl squeezed my face again, "Drink this." she ordered as she removed my mouth gag.

It felt wrong, but I suddenly had an impulse to do it, even when a part of me said not to, but the girl forced the vial to my mouth so I had no choice.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

"Percy Jackson," the voice sounded like an old woman, but I can't see where it was coming from, it was like, underneath me. "Join my army, the winning side, I suppose. Betray them, Percy. And you will be truly happy." Then my dream shifted

I was flying. I looked down and saw I was on a black winged horse. I saw others that were on flying horses too. _Pegasi_, a voice in my mind said. They were looking for someone,

"Percy, where are you?" a blonde girl with grey eyes said, full with concern.

"I-I'm right here!" I shouted back, but they can't hear me.

Then she started to laugh, another girl laughed too, and the other two teenagers joined in the laughter.

I woke up and saw that I was still tied up and was gagged again. It was obvious that the liquid on the vial was poisoned. Anyways, I pretended to still be asleep, I squinted my eyes a little to see what's going on. They were all laughing (which explains the laughter in my dreams), I was sitting on the floor and about three girls were beside me, the girl on my right had hooked her arm on mine, on my other side was a brown haired girl leaning on my side, and the other one used my lap as a pillow. I looked at my jeans and saw that they weren't worn out anymore, and it feels different and brand new. Even my shirt was different. It was still purple but now read: _PROPERTY OF VENUS CABIN_. _That_ shocked me that my eyes opened.

"Morning, Perseus." The girl who kissed me smiled. I realized that it was Gwendolyn.

"It's morning already?" I mumbled.

"Aw, he's already awake." One of the girls sighed,

"It's Rebecca's fault! She took a longer time beside him." Another shouted. Then a fight was starting, Gwendolyn shouted "Stop it!" everyone stopped talking. "Continue the party games, Alice." She ordered. Just then, someone opened the door.

"How's it going, hero?" Reyna laughed. I mumbled something about her being the dumbest child of Athena and told her to let me go. She just laughed and squeezed my cheek.

"Who's the hero that spent a night on the Venus cabin and was heroically unconscious throughout it not knowing what's going on?" she asked sympathetically. I rolled my eyes and she and the others just laughed.

"Get me out of here." I mumbled.

She burst into laughter. The girls beside me started to leave, the other one kissed my cheek, and the two others squeezed my face, it was getting annoying.

"Venus cabin, it's time for breakfast!" Gwendolyn shouted. "Bye, Perseus."

I just realized I haven't eaten for a while, my stomach started to grumble and Reyna just laughed. She helped me stand up, but didn't remove my mouth gag and the rope. She led me outside the Venus cabin to the dining pavilion.

"You know," she started to say as we headed for the pavilion. "That shirt won't come off for a week, courtesy of the Venus cabin and the goddess herself."

"A week?" I said through my mouth gag. She looked at me then removed the gag.

"And if they really like you, it lasts for a year."

"No way."

"It happened to Jason once."

"Bet you were jealous."

"Okay, fine! I'll tell Gwendolyn to make that last for a lifetime. Don't worry, though, it _magically _washes itself every day."

"Okay, I'll stop talking. But, how'd I get in these clothes anyway?"

She stopped walking, looked at me then just laughed and continued to the pavilion.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

The dining pavilion looks really amazing. It looks a little familiar though.

When we entered, we passed by Bobby, who, has Reyna informed me, was sitting on the Mars table.

"Nice shirt, dolphin!" Bobby smirked, with that thoughtful remark, everyone's heads turned and laughed at me. I faced Reyna and rolled my eyes, I cursed in Ancient Greek out loud and Reyna quickly placed my mouth gag. I glared at Bobby who seemed shocked about my outburst, like the other campers. Reyna pulled me outside.

"What was _that_?" she asked me and removed my gag.

"I don't know." I shrugged.

"You spoke in Ancient Greek, didn't you?"

"I guess, but how'd you know it was Greek?"

Dakota had this book. It was a Greek to English dictionary, hand written, she doesn't know who wrote it, but she just found it by the creek.

"And what's wrong if I speak Greek?"

"Percy, we're at Legion Camp, we speak Latin, not Greek."

"Lupa likes Latin? Why so hard on me? You're the one who sent me to those Aphrodite girls."

"Aphrodite? Percy, we have to tell Lupa about this!"

"As if I have a choice, do you mind untying the rope?"

"No, come on let's go tell Lupa about- Wait, no, we won't tell her yet, don't tell anybody about this okay?"

"Okay."

When we went back to the Dining pavilion, everyone had already left. I saw the food on a vacant table and my mouth watered. I began devouring every single bit on my plate, but then again I had a mouth gag. It was hard, but I begged Reyna to remove it. But I was still tied up (well only my upper body), so I just used my mouth. When I finished, Reyna raised an eyebrow.

"Well, I _was_ really hungry." I said with my mouth full.

"Ain't that the truth." she said and rolled her eyes.

I started getting thirsty, so Reyna helped me get a drink."

"So, please don't send me back to the Aphrodite cabin-"

"Venus!"

"Well, Venus cabin, don't send me back there for asking, who's Jason?"

She froze. She dropped her eating utensils and handed them to a satyr. I was surprised I remembered the term.

"Percy, I'm sorry I've treated you badly every time you asked something like that. You actually have the right to know." she said.

I faced her and listened for more.

"Jason, is a good friend of mine, yes, I can say we're close. He's a son of Jupiter. He just suddenly disappeared, and then that day, I went outside and found you lying on those rocks. Everyone went to search for him. Right now different groups of satyrs and demigods are searching for him."

I wondered if anyone would even search for me, and if the girl, Annabeth, would even care to look for me if we were even close.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

Reyna helped me stand up from my seat and pulled me outside.

"Are you _even_ going to untie me?" I asked as we stepped outside.

She shook her head.

"Percy, about _you_ being Greek, I wouldn't start telling anyone about that, if you remember your camp being friendly, well, it's different here. Rome and Greece are different, and doesn't really get along well. You'll have a harder time in here if they knew about this, Dakota, they can make her an exception, but the others will definitely loose it on you. I don't know with the Venus cabin, but most campers will loathe you."

"Thank you, Reyna, for that wonderful report." Bobby said, as he came out from a bush and applauded.

"Bobby-" Reyna started to say.

"I know ma'am, _'Bobby, don't you ever tell anyone or I will feed you to the wolves!'_" Bobby mimicked.

Then Bobby turned around and faced me, "Hello, dolphin."

I glared at him, I don't know why, but I somehow always feel angry when I see a child of Ares, as I remembered that Mars was his Roman form. I was steaming now that I saw a river at the corner of my eye. I walked toward it and jumped backwards, still glaring at Bobby.

I realized that I didn't need to hold my breath underwater anymore. It turns out being a son of Poseidon has its advantages.

"… Bobby, you don't understand." I heard Reyna say. "I know we hate Greeks, but please don't ever tell anyone about this!"

"Fine, Ms. Know-it-all!" Bobby said, "But it's not my fault when someone else notices something _fishy_ about that guy." he added then walked away.

Then Reyna walked toward the river and looked for me.

"Percy, Bobby's gone, come on let's go train." Reyna said.

I really wasn't feeling it, so I just went deeper to hide from her. I thought Reyna was going to leave, but she did the least of what I was expecting, she jumped into the river. I immediately prayed to my dad to let her talk and breath underwater, luckily, he did.

"Wow, this is so much fun than flying," Reyna said, looking around. "Well a little."

"You can fly?" I asked surprisingly.

"No, J-Jason can."

"Oh,"

"Before the day he disappeared, he said that he dreamt about this giant, and how it was going to attack the Golden Gate Bridge. Which underneath were the Doors of Death..."

I suddenly imagined a recording studio and a huge field that seemed endless. What a random memory.

"And that the giant was going to fully open it, and make the dead an army of the woman he was working for." she continued.

"That doesn't seem good."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

We got up from the water and walked to camp, Reyna was surprised that we weren't even wet, I somehow wasn't. When we got to the middle of the camp, Lupa was announcing something to the campers.

"And to fully welcome Perseus Jackson here, today, we're playing Capture the flag." Lupa announced and everyone cheered. The game seems familiar.

"Blue team versus the Red team, choose your members! And I would like to remind you that Ceres and Somnus cabin are excused." she ordered.

I looked around and realized I haven't seen Dakota for awhile and saw that she was inside a cabin to my left that had a sign that read _Arts & Crafts_. I waved and she waved back and continued making a dagger made out of paper.

"Bobby, for being the leader of the winning team the last time we played, step forward and choose your members." I heard Lupa say.

Bobby proudly stepped beside Lupa and grinned when I turned back to them.

"I choose Mars, of course, Vulcan, Trivia and… Minerva Cabin."

"What? Lupa, Percy needs my help, he has amnesia and-" Reyna said.

"Bobby has the privilege to choose any cabins he pleases, my dear." Lupa said. "Now, Percy, the remaining cabins are yours, the Mercury, Bacchus, Venus, and your own cabin, Dakota however, is too young."

Before I can follow, Reyna grabbed me and untied me then headed the other way. I was so grateful to be able to move my arms again. I faced my team, which was the Blue team, got my armor and somehow formed up a great strategy plan. We got our flag and I followed them to the woods.

Our flag was placed on a good location, suggested by the Mercury cabin, which was in the middle of a high thorn bush, but with the flag still visible. Thanks to the Dionysus cabin, which was the Greek form of Bacchus, we had no trouble placing it in the middle of the thorn bush. I told them the plan again to make sure, and got ready. A horn was blown, signalling the game has started. I looked back at my team and ran off. I crossed the creek, which I somehow remembered, but it was a different one, clearer, and stepped on the enemy's territory.

My plan was going well. The Aphrodite girls had suggested to charmspeak some enemies into going the other way instead. While the Dionysus cabin stayed on our side of the creek for defense, about half of the Hermes cabin was offense, the remaining was going to the enemy's territory too, but just to distract the other team from finding me. I ran freely through the woods to find the red team's flag, I saw it about ten feet away and headed towards it. And then bumped to someone I least expected, Reyna. I grabbed Riptide from my pocket, I decided to call the pen that, since it was what written on the pen, and uncapped it. Reyna stood up and unsheathed a knife.

"Fight, hero." she said under her helm.

I tightened my grip on Riptide and was about to attack Reyna, but she didn't move, she just stood there staring at me. I moved closer to see if she was okay. We were only a breath away now. I looked at her and stared at her grey eyes, it was all too familiar. And then she kissed me.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

I stood there stunned as she kissed me. She forced me flat on the ground.

We breathed heavily and looked at each other as we heard the sounds of battle around us.

"Didn't figure out the trick too soon, did you?" Reyna said to break the tension.

"Actually _you_ were the one who-" I started to say but Reyna covered my mouth.

"It still counts." Reyna said.

I figured that Reyna was stalling me, and I better get the flag quick. Then I glanced at the creek.

"Sorry," I muttered.

"Why are you apologi-" Reyna started to say, but I already summoned a huge wave of water, I got up and headed for the flag.

When I got there, I almost stepped on a trip wire, but I got the flag easily, although when I took it a fire ball almost blasted me if I hadn't ducked. After that, I ran towards the creek.

When I got nearer, I spotted Bobby with our flag heading for the creek too. He saw me and his eyes seemed to widen with shock and ran faster. He was gaining speed and I need to do something. So I summoned a wave and shot it at Bobby as I ran, the force of the water knocked him on the ground and I reached my team's territory, the blue team cheered and I raised the flag. Lupa appeared and just smiled at our team's victory.

"Get back here, you dolphin!" Bobby shouted angrily, the campers started to back away. "It's payback time," He started to walk toward me while clenching his fists.

"Lupa, please stop Bobby!" Reyna shouted from the crowd.

Lupa shook her head and said, "Apologies, Percy, Reyna, but this is not my fight." Then she left.

Bobby held out his spear and charged me. I uncapped Riptide and waited for the battle to start. Bobby attacked me with his spear and I blocked it with Riptide. I swung my sword at him but he just blocked it.

"It's enough that you're always with her, but kissing her and making me look like a loser, you just crossed the line." he told me.

"Her?" I asked as I swung at him again and I almost got him.

"Don't play dumb, dolphin. You know I meant Reyna."

I lunged for the tilt of his spear with Riptide and it fell to the ground, I pointed the sharp end of my sword on his throat. He glared at me as I lowered it. I heard someone from the crowd muttered _That was a weird way to fight_. Apparently, Bobby heard it too.

"Well of course it was," he said as he walked around me. "Didn't you notice his battle strategy? The words he said in the Dining pavilion?"

The muttering of the crowd got louder, I even heard Reyna discourage the crowd about what Bobby was saying.

"All in all, Neptune's son, Perseus Jackson," Bobby continued, "Is a Greek demigod."

My sword fell to the ground.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

"No," I heard Reyna say.

Bobby turned to her. "I heard you say so and now you deny it?" Bobby chuckled. "Don't you remember, ma'am? You even told Percy not to tell anyone, apparently, secrecy doesn't last long here at Legion Camp." Bobby snickered then walked back to camp.

There was a lot of muttering from the crowd now.

_Greeks don't mix with Romans_

_Shameful much, keeping secrets from his own kind_

_He even has the guts to step in here_

_Can't believe we were on his team_

_Poor Dakota_

And there was many more that I heard. I picked up my sword, looked sadly at Reyna, and walked back to my cabin. When I got there, I jumped right into bed and immediately fell asleep.

"Percy, Percy!" I heard someone call. I seemed to be in a park, with all those trees and attracting sites. I turned around and saw a girl, who was way more beautiful than Aphrodite, wait, have I even seen Aphrodite?

"Percy, finally!" she said.

"Who are you?" I asked staring at her.

"Percy, it's me, Calypso! Don't you remember?"

Suddenly, flashes of a beautiful garden and that girl laughing with me, and invisible servants serving our food.

"The flower you gave me," I muttered.

"Yes, Percy, where are you?"

"At Legion Camp,"

"Legion camp… Do you remember anything?"

"Everything is a complete blank, but I can still remember other things."

"Do you know how you've gotten there, my hero?"

"N-no, but-"

Then my dream suddenly shifted.

A huge giant was laughing with some weird creatures that he called _Earthborn_.

"He thought he had defeated me, but he only delayed me from my mission." The giant laughed.

The Earthborns chuckled too.

"Once I've fully opened the Doors of Death, those puny half-bloods won't stand a chance, right my dear?" the giant said then turned to a woman wearing a veil and sunglasses.

"I sense an eavesdropper." The woman said, and then she removed her veil and on where was supposed to be her hair, was a huge pile of snakes. _Medusa_, I remembered. Then she faced me and looked directly at me.

"Well, if it isn't our little hero." she cackled. "Sweet dreams!" she said then waved her hand and my dream shimmered and went black.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

I woke up to see I was tied up again, but this time, I wasn't in the Aphrodite cabin. I was inside a net that hung on the ceiling and my hands were tied up behind me. I looked around and found out I was in the dining pavilion.

"How's it going, dolphin?" Bobby smirked.

"Let me out of here!"I shouted at him.

I checked my surroundings again and I realized the all of the campers was here.

"As you can see, everyone's present, except for opposing cabins such as, Venus and Minerva cabin."

"Where's Dakota?" I shouted.

'Well don't worry, she's sleeping peacefully at the Neptune cabin, or should I say, Poseidon cabin." he said.

"What do you want?" I asked angrily.

He just laughed.

"Unlike you puny Greek heroes, we know you exist. So, are you a spy from them?" A girl from the Ares cabin _or should I say_, Mars cabin, said.

"Look, I don't even remember where I came from, and now you're asking me these dumb questions." I said.

Bobby shook his head, "Well, what if we say that we don't believe you really have amnesia."

"Believe whatever you want to, but I don't really know what you're talking about."

Bobby just shrugged and signalled someone behind him, there was a small group of demigods holding some lit torches who headed toward me.

"Let's see how long you can take a burn, Percy Jackson." he said.

"You're actually going to burn me alive?"

Then someone reached over me and covered my mouth with duct tape.

"A little departing gift so Lupa won't hear." Bobby grinned.

The teenagers pointed the torch and flames spread quickly on the net. But it never really reached me.

The whole net burned down and I fell on the floor, with the fire around me and I can't feel a thin except of a little warmth. Even I was shocked, and they were too.

But Bobby got over it quickly. He lunged toward me with his spear. But something deflected it before the spear even touched me.

Before Bobby could strike again, Hazel headed towards me and spoke up.

"_Child of water, beware the earth, the giants' revenge the seven shall birth, the boar and owl shall retrieve the key, or the earth's future will never be."_

After that, Hazel fainted and some campers helped her get to the infirmary.

"What is going on here?" Lupa asked and everyone flinched, the she-wolf looked at me, and I guess it looked pretty bad because she snarled at Bobby. Reyna ran inside the pavilion, looked at me and glared at Bobby, it's not like every day you see a teenager tied up and gagged in the middle of a fire unharmed.

Reyna whispered to Lupa and she just nodded.

"Percy, place your head in the fire." Reyna ordered.

I mumbled something like '_What?'_

Reyna rolled her eyes and walked toward me. She grabbed me by the hair and forced my face into the fire, some even flinched and screamed.

I felt something really hot, and I thought I smelled something burning, Reyna pulled my head upwards, and everyone look shocked that my face didn't even have a single sign that I've been burned.

"Percy, you've bathed in the river Styx, didn't you?" Reyna asked loudly.

The river seemed familiar to me, I don't know why.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

"Well that explains it." Bobby muttered, and Reyna glared at him.

"Lupa, Hazel spoke out a prophecy!" a girl with auburn hair named Vanessa from the Hephaestus cabin said.

"Follow me to the Silver Pavilion, Vanessa." Lupa said. "And can someone please untie Percy Jackson." she added then left with Vanessa.

I stood up and hopped off the middle of the fire. Some campers extinguished it and Reyna untied me and removed my gag.

"Déjà vu," I muttered. "You know, I'm getting tired of being gagged and tied up."

"And I'm getting tired of untying and removing you mouth gag." Reyna said.

"Percy, Reyna, Bobby, Lupa wants to talk to you." Vanessa told us.

"There's no way I'm going on a quest with _him_." Bobby, with his deep voice said.

"Bobby, there's no backing out on a quest," Reyna told him. "Besides, we've already been chosen, Lupa even told you so."

"Fine, whatever." he muttered.

"So, Lupa, when do we leave?" Reyna asked.

Since I wasn't in the mood to talk, I just played with Reyna's brown hair. She didn't push me away, so I just continued. Reyna and Lupa had a really long conversation about a quest and I just kept messing with Reyna's hair. I glanced at Bobby and saw that he was glaring at me, I quickly let go of her hair after seeing the look on his face. After a while, Lupa left.

"Okay, Lupa told me everything we need to know for this quest, first of all, the deadline's at the Winter Solstice." Reyna told us.

_Winter solstice_, that term seems familiar.

"And, this giant, he has a twin, the other one, we don't know anything about it, but our target's heading for San Francisco, searching for a key to fully open the Doors of Death." she continued.

"_Fully_ open?" I asked.

"Yes, it's been opened, but not completely, we need to stop it."

"When do we start, then?"

"Tomorrow morning," Reyna said then left.

I began to leave and saw Bobby still glaring at me.

I had a dreamless sleep last night, which was weird. I had these weird dreams every time. After preparing for the quest, Dakota handed me a backpack and told me that everything I might need for the quest was in here. As I headed for the door, she started crying.

"G-good bye, Percy." She stuttered as tears poured down her cheeks.

"Dakota, I'll be back soon, I promise." I told her.

"Be safe, okay? Pinky-promise!"

I did, and I hugged her tightly the waved good bye as I headed outside.

"You ready, Percy?" Reyna asked as she met me outside.

"Yeah, I guess," I muttered.

I looked down and saw I was still wearing the _Property of Venus cabin_ shirt, and the brand new jeans. Reyna noticed it too then smirked.

"I can't believe I'm going to battle wearing this." I muttered.

"Maybe you'll be lucky and a female monster will claim you hers and put another shirt on you instead." she guessed.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:

Bobby finally showed up and we went to some stables. I saw some winged horses and I somehow remembered the term, _Pegasi_. Then I started to hear them in my head.

_Morning, Lord!_

_Got some food for us, boss?_

_Please don't let the big one ride on me!_

"T-they can talk?" I asked Reyna, who shot me a weird look as she got on to her horse.

"Told you Greeks are weird," Bobby muttered.

_We don't mind if you're Greek, boss!_

The Pegasus I got on told me.

"At least _they_ don't burn me alive." I blurted out at Bobby who glared at me.

"Son of Neptune, horses, makes sense." Reyna muttered as we flew away.

"Where are we heading, anyway?" I asked.

"Where Jason once told me to," Reyna said. "To the Golden Gate Bridge."

Reyna informed me that Legion camp was somewhere hidden by the Mist in Marina Green. And we've just reached Mason Street when the Pegasi started to complain.

_Hey boss, how 'bout a break?_

_Yeah, a short break then we'll be up and going, Lord!_

_Can you please switch places with the big guy, master?_

"Reyna, maybe we could take it from here," I said, "They aren't going to carry us much longer."

Reyna nodded and we landed on an old alley and watched as the Pegasi flew away.

"Great, now where do we go?" Bobby asked grumpily.

"We'll have to find another faster way of-" Reyna said.

"Would you like to stay at The Black Locust?" a business man with shiny flat black hair asked us. "We're having a promo, stay overnight for free and be able to have a discount when you decide to stay longer afterwards."

We looked at each other, shrugged, and then followed the businessman who led us to a limo, heading for the so called hotel.

When we got near to a huge fancy black building, I heard something, with a voice like wind chimes, "_Percy_,"

"Did you hear that?" I whispered to Bobby and Reyna, who were looking around the limo.

"Another horse, or is it an elephant this time?" Bobby smirked while absentmindedly playing with the switch that makes the windows open and close.

Reyna shot him an angry look and turned to me with a _We'll talk about it later_ look.

"We have arrived." The chauffeur declared.

We got out of the limo and stood in awe at the beautiful building. It was shiny and pitch-black with luxurious looking designs. I looked back at the limo and saw the chauffeur glaring at me, and then the limo sped off.


End file.
